five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 61 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Invaders Must Die
Short Summary Long Summary Smirking at the sight of Gaara sealing his gourd, Gremmy asks the Ninja if he’s resigned to his fate, hoping he has a good reason for getting rid of his only weapon, then calling Gaara a waste of space that he is obliged to erase. Glaring, Gaara retorts that he has other ways to fight, saying he would not be Kazekage without multiple ways to fight his enemies. The Ninja then forms a Sign of Confrontation and summons a new gourd while sealing the old one. Frowning, Gremmy asks if Gaara knows the definition of insanity. This earns a smirk from the Ninja, who admits to being insane once, but that’s behind him. Laughing, Gremmy calls it laughable that Gaara would still fight him. Gaara tells Gremmy to laugh it up while he can, then quickly slamming a Golden Fist in Gremmy’s face, promptly shutting him up. A snarling Gremmy asks what happened, wondering how Gaara can use sand in rain. Smirking, Gaara explains that it’s Gold Dust, which had once been used by his father, Rasa the 4th Kazekage, for use in case sand should fail. Gaara then thanks Gremmy for giving him the chance to finally test it, infuriating the Sternritter. He curses that it won’t make a difference, saying Gaara can’t beat the likes of the strongest Sternritter. Gremmy then imagines the ground cracking, making Gaara lose his balance. With a gleeful grin, Gremmy summons and shoots a few machine guns, but Gaara blocks all the bullets with his Gold Dust. Once he gets his balance back, Gaara uses a Hand Sign to assume direct control of the bullets, and tells Gremmy to fall to his Magnet Style as he throws them back. Gremmy quickly imagines his body as harder than steel to block. Gaara then sends Gold Shuriken, which a snarling Gremmy disperses with a gust of wind. Growling, Gremmy admits Gaara finding a way, but says he still won’t get the best of him. When Gaara calmly states they’ll see, Gremmy rants that he’ll prove he’s superior in every way. The Sternritter then imagines a giant fist coming down on Gaara, who stops it with several pounds of Gold Dust. Gremmy then yells that he has Gaara as he creates an artillery cannon, screaming for the Ninja die as it fires. It tears right through Gaara’s body, but “Gaara” turns out to be a Gold Clone. Gremmy is then grabbed from behind by the Gold Dust. A floating Gaara directs the dust to throw Gremmy right through several buildings, forcing the Sternritter to scream out in pain. Groaning, Gremmy imagines himself healed and says Gaara is asking for a painful death, and calling himself considerate enough to grant that. Gremmy then imagines himself back to where Gaara is, admitting that he doesn’t like the look on the Ninja’s face. He guesses that Gaara thinks that no matter how much Gremmy heals himself, he’ll still beat him. Glaring, Gremmy says that wishful thinking means nothing, adding that only weaklings waste time on such thoughts, ranting that only the strong can make things reality, adding that that’s why he is the strongest Sternritter, calling Gaara far too weak to beat him. Gaara raises an eyebrow at that, saying if only the strong were capable, the Shinobi World would’ve fallen long ago. He admits that while humans have limits, meaning some things can’t be accomplished alone, they can with the work of many ‘weak’ humans. Gaara confidently says that a hundred weaklings can beat a powerhouse together, claiming anything is possible if the ‘weaklings’ come together, mentally asking Naruto if that’s right. After getting over his surprise, Gremmy laughs that he didn’t expect that from #16. With a smirk, Gremmy asks what happens if many strong fighters gang up on a strong fighter, making an exact copy of himself, saying the one outnumbered dies. Gaara prepares himself, thinking this can’t be good. In his Chatroom, Yukio looks at the match-ups. Shien interrupts him to state that progress in hacking the Alliance is slower than anticipated thanks to the firewall. Yukio dismisses this, thinking that he’s in no hurry since he’s controlling his world now. He orders her to keep hacking, confident she’ll eventually breach the firewall, claiming he designed her to be the most capable AI in the universe, telling her not to let him down, to which she promises she won’t. Once Shien gets to it, Yukio curses at the enemies that they face. 1st, Benn Beckman, the Number 2 of Shanks of the Four Emperors, and while there isn’t much data, it can be implied he is incredibly powerful. 2nd, Shikaku Nara, resurrected by Chitsujo, former Nara Clan Head and the Hidden Leaf’s Jōnin Commander thanks to his intellect. 3rd, Kisuke Urahara, former Squad 12 Captain and head of Department of Research and Development, who Yukio briefly met in the fight against the Wandenreich. Despite not looking threatening, Yukio knows how dangerous Urahara is, meaning an equally dangerous opponent is required. 4th, Mavis Vermillion, who founded Fairy Tail and created its most powerful spells, gaining the name “Fairy Tactician” for her genius. Finally, there’s the other three, wildcards with no data on them. Yukio frowns at this, wondering who to trust with the wildcards, thinking that he needs to send someone who can fight multiple enemies. He decides on Seilah, who can turn the three on each other with Macro, and sets up the match. Yukio thinks on Kuro, whose greatest advantage is speed, which has only increased thanks to his demonization. While a Shinobi or Soul Reaper can match this speed, Yukio decides to send Kuro against Mavis, thinking she’ll be killed by an enemy she’ll never see coming. Yukio then reviews Ikaruga, a powerful assassin who’s the master of Mugetsu Style that allows her to cut near anything. Then there’s Dordoni, who mostly uses hand to hand combat and wind in his Resurreción. While Yukio admits they are powerful, he notes that their matches are extremely unfavorable. He hopes Ikaruga can overwhelm Urahara with swordsmanship while Dordoni can do the same against Beckman with speed. Yukio will stay there and continue the hacking while leaving some surprises for Shikaku. They can make their escape and leave once he has all the information. He tells everyone they have match-ups they can win, hoping they won’t let him down. Isshin is forced back by Ryūma’s attack, forced to admit how powerful the zombie is. He laments himself and his big heart with helping pretty girls in need. Ryūma grips Shusui’s hilt and swings up, knocking Isshin’s hands and blade up. Jigoro watches on, noting that Ryūma is as good as legends say, seeing him press Isshin with ease. Tararan complains about not finishing him off sooner as a team. Jigoro tells him not to start, saying he has no reason to complain since the battle will end soon. Ryūma prepares a killing blow, but Isshin is able to kick and knock him away. The Zombie recovers enough to attempt a strike, which is matched by Isshin, creating a shockwave. Isshin grins, calling Ryūma a tough man to put down, asking if he has decapitate him or destroy the brain. Not appreciating the joke, Ryūma forces Isshin off his feet and rushes forward with a Warrior’s Soul: Ethereal Cut. Isshin ducks down and sees the attack cut the building next to him in half, noting that the slashes are powerful enough to increase the attack’s range, impressed enough to think he would’ve gladly recruited him to the Alliance. Ryūma sends a Warrior’s Soul: Disturbed Spirit, which Isshin barely blocks with Engetsu, still being sent into a wall. The Soul Reaper falls to a knee, cursing himself for being exhausted now of all times. Ryūma laments that he can tell how fatigued Isshin is. John wonders why that would be sad, with Jigoro saying he wouldn’t expect a filthy pirate to know. Ryūma notes that Isshin managed to last this long without full strength, wishing he could’ve seen his full power, calling it hard to give a warrior’s death when they are not at their best. Isshin pants that Ryūma is pretty honorable, comforted that not all the Coalition is cutthroats. Nodding, Ryūma states he has a mission to complete, asking for forgiveness for not being able to give a warrior’s death. He then says he’ll show the technique that made him a legend by slaying a dragon. Ryūma then swings a Warrior’s Soul: Dragon God Sword, tearing through the ground on its way to Isshin. The attack is suddenly stopped by an Earth Style: Multilayer Wall Jutsu, surprising both combatants. As Ryūma expresses fury at his strongest attack being blocked by Ninjutsu, Mei Terumi, the 5th Mizukage, calls the zombies hideous sights. Smiling confidently, she asks if any of them are married. While the others sweat-drop, Jigoro raises his hand and says he is, or was. Mei then almost goes to the Emo-Corner, cursing the fact that a zombie is married while she still looks for a husband, asking how the world could be so cruel to a beauty like her. Tararan asks what’s up with the Alliance people, calling it full of complete kooks, without any sense of irony. John drains his bottle and asks the Samurai if he wants help now, calling two on one not a favorable fight. Another voice asks about making it three on one. Jigoro notices Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, finishing his Hand Signs and using Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu. Tararan and John gasp in surprise as they’re enveloped in a see-through cube, with an ominous glowing sphere with them. As the two are shocked with confusion and fright, Ōnoki tells them to vanish and explodes the sphere, obliterating Tararan and John, freeing their shadows. Jigoro yells in concern as Ōnoki lands on the ground. The old Ninja compliments Jigoro for his reflexes in avoiding Particle Style, saying not many can do that. Jigoro angrily calls it dishonorable to not attack an enemy head-on, saying he should’ve expected that from “Shinobi trash”. Ōnoki calls the Ninja World a cruel one, saying that they can improve it as best they can, but they’re all killers at the end of the day. Ryūma yells for Jigoro to be careful, saying the old man radiates as much power as the woman, maybe more. Ryūma turns back to Isshin and Mei, and is surprised to see the Mizukage restoring Isshin’s Spirit Energy with Healing Jutsu. Grinning, Isshin says he knows the Zombie was upset not being able to fight him at full strength, then asks if 80% of his strength is enough. Ryūma, sensing Isshin’s power, grins in excitement, yelling that that’ll work perfectly and he shall give a warrior’s death to Isshin. The Soul Reaper steps forward, asking to see Dragon God Sword again, promising to show his signature technique in kind. An excited Ryūma welcomes it, to which Isshin warns him that his technique is even stronger than the Samurai’s. Ryūma says the only way to test superiority is a live demonstration, with Isshin agreeing. Dragon God Sword and Getsuga Tenshō clash. With an excited grin, Ryūma thinks of his wandering for worthy opponents, finally remembering his fight on Thriller Bark (forgetting due to a different shadow), saying he’s happy to find a worthy human, and can resume his search for King after winning the fight. His thoughts are interrupted when Isshin’s attack breaks through and strikes the Zombie, creating a giant explosion. Ōnoki mutters that Isshin could be a Kage, while Jigoro yells Ryūma’s name in concern. Ryūma is revealed to be barely hanging on, with a deep gash in his torso, wheezing in pain. He weakly gets Isshin’s attention and calls him King, then losing consciousness. Isshin smiles at that, saying he’s not a king, but just a loving father. Jigoro is left in shock that the Legendary Samurai, Ryūma, lost. An impressed Ōnoki muses that he’s happy men like Isshin are on his side, thinking they can better protect the world for his children and descendants. Jigoro leaps with surprising speed, cleaving in the Ninja’s head, yelling that he shouldn’t have let his guard down. A voice then tells Jigoro he shouldn’t make the same mistake, guessing that being a zombie dulled his senses. Jigoro then sees Ōnoki emerging from the ground behind him, confusing him. The other Ōnoki is revealed to be a Particle Clone Jutsu, with a shining sphere where the heart should be. It is then made to expand by the original, enveloping Jigoro. Ōnoki apologizes that this is how a Shinobi fights, then exploding the Particle Clone, taking Jigoro with it. Mei gives a bright smile, complimenting Ōnoki, saying it’s great to see his senses haven’t dulled. Ōnoki returns the compliment, saying it’s great she expanded her arsenal, not remembering her learning Medical Jutsu. Mei states that she wanted to be more help to her village, asking Tsunade to show a few basics, who was more than happy to agree. Ōnoki laughs at that, noting that the Ninja World has come a long way. Mei agrees, but adds she also learned Medical Ninjutsu for her own reasons. After Ōnoki expresses curiosity, Mei declares it was to find a husband, asking if there’s anyone more worthy to marry than a man brave enough to face death and be scarred in battle. She continues that she can see it now, healing him with love and Ninjutsu leading to marriage. Ōnoki sweat-drops at the recurring obsession, thinking young people are always in such a rush, then remembering he was around this age when he married. Isshin blushes at that, imagining Mei as “HELLO, NURSE!”. Through women’s intuition, Mei glares at Isshin and kicks him straight in the jaw, saying her future husband will not be a perverted fool like him. Isshin tells her not to worry, saying his heart will always belong to Masaki. Mavis looks around her Chatroom, musing about the unexpected turn of events. One minute she’s in the Abyss Palace, the next in a wide open, grassy field. She thinks about the strange power, amazed that someone can create a brand new dimension, asking if this is the power of Fullbring. Kuro answers that it is, saying she should fear it because it left her alone with him. Mavis leaps away from a claw swiped at her, with Kuro frowning in response. He welcomes the “little fairy”, asking if she’s prepared to die. Mavis, frowning at the demonized form, states that Kuro needs to go back to his cell and be shown that throwing away humanity was a bad decision. Adjusting his glasses, Kuro calls that a matter of opinion, calling ‘humanity’ a simple term that people afraid of progress use to try and stop it, saying he refuses to be restrained by that, calling himself superior to a brat like Mavis. Exerting her Magic Energy, Mavis rhetorically asks what happens when opinion is proven true, saying it becomes fact. Kisuke looks around him, finding himself in the middle of a canyon. He calls it an interesting place, thinking he might book a flight to Arizona after the war is over. A voice asks if that’s for the usual rest and relaxation, then asking how he’d respond if she could grant eternal rest here and now, free of charge. Kisuke thinks that he’s not sure he likes where the conversation is going, but he can admire the sense of humor. Ikaruga reveals herself, saying eternal rest will be his after she sends him to the Styx, then welcoming him to his grave, asking if the accommodations are to his liking. Kisuke points out that while he’d normally appreciate a beautiful woman welcoming him, hearing about his grave didn’t help. Ikaruga chuckles at that, asking if they should skip the formalities. Kisuke states that it’s probably for the best, saying that wasting time would earn a yelling from Beckman, then thinking that he’ll find another excuse to yell at him, calling the Pirate a spoilsport. Ikaruga puts her hand on her sword, saying Kisuke has bigger issues to worry about, like her Mugetsu Style. Urahara grins and draws his Zanpakutō, saying he’s more than ready. Mary folds her arms as she asks where they are, surrounded by shelves and shelves of weapons. Jamba notes that it’s probably an armory, with Foster adding that there’s enough for an entire division, asking why they’d be sent there. Foster then freezes, then punching Mary, knocking her back several feet. Jamba asks what the meaning is, while Mary screams in anger, saying they’ve never hit each other over their arguments. Concerned, Foster says that it isn’t her, and someone’s controlling her. Seilah reveals herself, saying that even though Foster isn’t human, Macro works on her, guessing that only demons aren’t affected. The Demon then reveals that that isn’t the limit of Macro, asking if they would like to see how Macro works on inanimate objects. Several weapons then come to life and fly towards Jamba and Mary, with the former leaping away while the latter uses Mirror Dimension: Defensive Formation to make the weapons vanish. Seilah remembers that a second mirror appeared when they rescued Cosmos, meaning she isn’t surprised when mirrors appear above her. As the weapons fly at her, Seilah effortlessly stops them while raising one arm. She asks if they take her for a fool, saying even if they deflect the weapons, she still controls them. The Demon admits that Yukio is quite the comrade, creating a perfect Chatroom for her and her powers. Seilah gives the Mod Souls a dark look, saying their final chapter will end with their horrible deaths. Beckman gives an appreciative whistle when he sees the bottomless pit surrounding his battlefield, commenting that it’s a long way down. Dordoni exuberantly declares that it is a perfect place for a warrior who rules over wind, telling the human to prepare himself for that warrior. Beckman turns and sweat-drops as Dordoni front-flips, but face-plants on the ground, with the Pirate asking himself why he’s stuck with the nutcase. The Arrancar recovers and introduces himself, adding his number and title as a Privaron Espada. He points at Beckman, saying his abilities are well documented as Shanks’ #2, but that won’t change him getting defeated today. Beckman interrupts and calls him a “pain in the ass”. Dordoni face-faults at that, while Beckman frowns and tells him to quit babbling, saying that titles never matter in battle, all that does is who comes out the winner. Beckman then coats his rifle in Haki, saying that line of thinking is the secret to his success as a strategist and warrior, adding that Dordoni should consider that instead of loudly declaring who he is. Dordoni grins and gets in a fighting stance, saying Beckman is speaking his language, and while he gets some satisfaction from introducing himself, a good fight is more satisfying. Shikaku has a look that he is not happy with his situation, sighing that it’s troublesome, guessing that his enemy is inside the castle. Shikaku asks how arrogant the guy is to surround himself with a castle. Yukio’s voice counters that it isn’t arrogance; simply covering all his bases while everyone is trapped. When Shikaku asks if the gamer decided to fight him, Yukio admits that isn’t quite the case. Since he’s busy, he won’t take on Shikaku directly, admitting that he isn’t suited for direct combat, since he’s just a kid. Folding his arms, Shikaku calls that a crappy excuse, since his son was around that age when he started putting his life on the line for the village. Sputtering comically, Yukio says that it’s not like Ninjas have anything to distract from fighting, unlike himself and his video games, snarking that if the “Shinobi barbarians” were more focused on improved tech, they could actually have fun distractions. Shikaku admits that his son’s laziness was distraction enough, that and their Shōgi games. Yukio exclaims at that, asking that Shikaku not piss him off by throwing everything he says back. The Fullbringer then composes himself, saying his soldiers will start beating up Shikaku now, and will only stop when he’s dead. He tells Shikaku to make peace with himself again, because it won’t be the quick and painless death granted by the Tailed Beast Ball. The drawbridge opens up and several monsters in medieval outfits come out, with Shikaku muttering a curse. Ikaruga sends a Yasha Empty Flash, and quickly sheathes her blade after multiple slashes. Kisuke quickly blocks every single strike, impressing Ikaruga. She notes that not many can block that, even more surprised that his sword is still in one piece. Kisuke explains that each Zanpakutō is connected with its Soul Reaper, claiming that it won’t break easily. Ikaruga smiles at that, remembering her clash with Renji’s blade, thinking she’d be invincible with that kind of sword. Kisuke raises an eyebrow at that, saying one of the first things he taught his pupil was that it isn’t the sword that wins battles, but how you use it. Ikaruga believes that there’s an underlying tone that a man like Kisuke would use, calling it hilarious. The Soul Reaper frowns at that, saying there’s no reason to be rude. He calls himself an honest, humble shopkeeper just trying to make a decent living, having to put that on hold when the Coalitionists got greedy. Ikaruga points out that she has every right to be rude to her enemies, then shooting a Garuda Flame. Kisuke easily blocks that with a Bakudō #39: Enkōsen, making the assassin frown in annoyance. She does a quick unsheathing and sheathing, but Kisuke is unfazed. A frustrated Ikaruga leaps forward and tries close-range combat, but Kisuke casually blocks the attacks. She puts on the pressure, but Kisuke still has no difficulty fighting her. Angered, Ikaruga sends an Airavata Lightning, which Kisuke ducks under, leading to it destroying the canyon wall behind him. He then kicks her in the stomach to knock her away, holding out his Zanpakutō in a threatening manner. Before he continues, Mayuri’s voice rings in his ears, asking what’s happening. Kisuke smiles at that, asking why he’s contacting now of all time. Mayuri curses Kisuke’s attitude and says they have a serious problem. Kisuke says that whatever is happening, it can’t possible be as bad as the situation he and the other Intelligence leaders are in. Mayuri asks if their database getting hacked counts. Adopting a concerned look, Kisuke admits that is bad. Mayuri yells that of course it is, saying if they’re allowed access, they will have every Alliance strategy and Stealth Division location. Kisuke mutters about Yoruichi yelling at him if he gives her more work like that, then telling Mayuri they’ll make sure to stop them, asking if they just have to track down the hacker. Mayuri calls that the most appropriate step, and Kisuke reassures him that he’s on it. When Mayuri hangs up, Kisuke rolls his eyes and mutters about arm-twisting. Ikaruga smiles at that, noting that Kisuke figured out what they were planning. Kisuke confirms it, saying they’re quite naughty for trying to hack into their servers and steal their data. Ikaruga justifies it by saying they must be in Konton’s good favor when they escape, thinking it would be in their best interest considering what his original plans were. Kisuke frowns, saying that while that’s smart, it was a big mistake to force him to hurry, adding that he has to get serious and that she won’t last long at that rate. Ikaruga giggles, saying that bluffing his way to victory won’t work. Kisuke then vanishes with Flash Step, and Ikaruga is unable to keep up. He reappears behind her and whips his hand towards her, forcing the Wizard to gasp as she’s struck by something small in several places. Kisuke states that he doesn’t bluff when he’s serious as Ikaruga collapses forward, eyes wide open and with a stopped heart. Kisuke smiles as the Chatroom collapses, saying he told her she wouldn’t like him serious. Dordoni annoys Beckman by laughing and striking poses. The Arrancar states that he cannot underestimate Shanks’ right hand man, calling that a fatal mistake. Beckman shrugs at that, not denying that Dordoni is right on the money. Dordoni grins, saying he’ll get serious and use Resurreción from the start. With a command of “Whirl, Giralda”, Dordoni takes his strongest form. Impassive, Beckman notes that while the power boost is impressive, he thinks it will prove itself no trouble. Dordoni asks to make the first move, sending El Uno Picotear. Beckman holds up a Haki-enhanced rifle and catches the beak of the cyclone, dissipating it. Gasping in surprised, Dordoni notes that Beckman barely moved, calling it impressive. Dordoni then generates several cyclones, saying that rifle is strong with Beckman’s abilities, but asks how strong he will be when he’s pushed off the ledge. The Pirate stands his ground and slams the butt of his rifle into the ground, with the shockwave dispersing the cyclones. This absolutely stuns Dordoni, with Beckman asking why he sounds so surprised since he acknowledged his strength a few minutes ago. Dordoni Sonidos behind Beckman and uses a leg swipe to send a gust of wind that sends Beckman to the other end of the battlefield. While Beckman regains his balance, Dordoni strikes again, admitting that he indeed recognizes Beckman’s strength, and then deciding to end him with his strongest attack, Ave Mezillos. Several cyclones are generated at once as Dordoni yells for Beckman to fall into the bottomless pit, saying he can’t possibly hope to disperse this many cyclones at once. Beckman grins and says that’s exactly what he’s going to do. The Pirate leaps into the air and starts swinging his rifle around and around, much to Dordoni’s disbelief, who asks what he hopes to accomplish, saying jumping in the air is a fatal mistake against a master wind user. Dordoni then gasps in shock when he sees every cyclone converging on Beckman immediately dispersing. After the Arrancar screams in disbelief, Beckman explains that he spun the rifle in the opposite direction, countering the cyclones’ momentum, comparing it to two gears going in the opposite direction stopping each other. After Beckman points out a supposed master of wind not knowing his own weakness, Dordoni curses him. He then Sonidos in front of Beckman and delivers a kick aimed at his head, but Beckman easily blocks it with a Haki-enhanced arm. Beckman says that he may have lasted longer than Luppi, but they made the same mistake. The Pirate then shoves the end of his rifle into Dordoni’s stomach, while saying loss is guaranteed when one loses their head. Dordoni collapses in pain from the many broken bones, lamenting about losing again to someone way out of his league. Beckman orders Dordoni to tell him how to get out, but the Arrancar sighs that he can’t, explaining that the Chatrooms are designed so that only Yukio himself can cancel it, or for Beckman to kill Dordoni. The Arrancar waits for the killing blow, convinced that Beckman would do it to get out. Beckman simply takes a seat and lights a cigarette, deciding to play the waiting game for now. Stunned, Dordoni asks if he’s not going to kill him. Beckman says Dordoni is an escaped prisoner who only deserves to go back to his cell, and there’s no reason to kill him, leading to the Arrancar calling him a good guy. Mavis summons her Tenrou Army, putting them between herself and Kuro. The Pirate asks if she would only summon a small army against him, not liking the fact he’s being underestimated. Mavis frowns at that, guessing that his demon physiology twisted his mind into such arrogance and undesirability, unless he was like that before demonizing. Kuro states he isn’t the man he once was, claiming to have no more weaknesses. Mavis asks if he’s certain, thinking that relying solely on power is one of the many definitions of weakness. Kuro rhetorically asks what her solution is, guessing it’s rely on comrades. He scoffs at this, calling relying on fools even weaker, asking if she knows how many times his plans almost failed thanks to his idiot crew being too weak to follow his plans. Mavis says he shouldn’t blame his crew, suggesting Kuro is at fault for assigning them positions that didn’t play to their strengths. After Kuro asks if she dares question his tactical skills, she says she does, assuming his lack of empathy was another contributing factor, then asking if they should get on with the fight. Kuro narrows his eyes and agrees with the Fairy Tactician, hoping she realizes that whatever plan she has won’t stop him, claiming his superiority guaranteed victory. As he prepares to pounce, Mavis’ soldiers charge, with the Pirate asking if that’ll really make a difference, knowing the soldiers are illusions. Kuro then uses an Out of the Bag Attack, tearing through the army and eventually slashing right through Mavis. He grins in victory, but “Mavis” vanishes in light, making Kuro realize that it’s another illusion. A ring of light appears around Kuro, with Mavis saying Kuro becoming a demon just twisted his mind and darkened his heart, saying the path of darkness only mad him weaker. She says he only fell into her trap because of his arrogance, not even realizing when she replaced herself with an illusion. She reveals herself and declares that she will purge this power, and begins an incantation. Kuro watches in horror as he fells how powerful the spell is, and screaming in disbelief, asking why he keeps losing. Mavis then unleashes Fairy Glitter, with Kuro screaming in pain as it hits him and destroys the Chatroom. Kisuke watches in awe, muttering about the attack being amazing. Mavis notices she’s out of the Chatroom, calling it unexpected that Fairy Glitter was strong enough to break out. Kisuke calls out to Mavis, surprising her. Kisuke admits that he’s surprised, since the usual way out of the Chatroom is to kill the opponent. Mavis says she didn’t have to do that, since her spell destroyed the Chatroom, with Kisuke whistling in appreciation. Mavis asks if that means he killed Ikaruga, saying she won’t think less of him if he did. Kisuke shakes his head, saying he only put her in a deathlike state, telling Mavis to look at her back. Mavis does so and sees senbon, admitting she didn’t expect Kisuke to have that, with him saying as a former Stealth Force member, he’s always had plenty of ninja tools. Kisuke then tells Mavis of the serious problem on their hands, worrying her greatly. She states that countless could die if they lose the data; with Kisuke saying only Yukio has the capability to hack them. While the firewall will slow him down, Kisuke knows that someone like Yukio will break through eventually, deciding to stop him quickly. Mavis guesses that he’s hiding in one of the remaining Chatrooms. Not counting them and their opponents, that leaves Beckman, Shikaku, and the Mod Soul Squad against Dordoni, Seilah, and Yukio. Kisuke reveals that he has something he will use now, with Mavis commenting he’s full of surprises. He states that if he plays his cards right, he’ll get in another Chatroom. Foster takes a vial from her hip; with Mary panicking that Seilah is making her fight seriously. Jamba tells her to stay calm, so she can deflect the attacks with her mirrors while he gets close enough to polymorph the demon. Foster drinks the vial, telling them to get away, while claiming she’s the strongest of them. Mary and Jamba both take offense, each yelling that they’re the strongest. They keep bickering while Foster prepares her attack. When she sends a Flame Breath, Mary and Jamba barely dodge, with Jamba yelling at Mary for not trying to deflect it. Mary retorts that he should not panic when fire’s coming at him. Foster sweat-drops at this, muttering that they’re doomed. Seilah gives a malicious giggle, saying there is nothing the three can do against her. Waving her free hand, she sends more weapons forward. Jamba declares that if Mary can’t do it, he will. He then uses Polymorph to change the flying weapons into juice. Jamba explains that he was created thanks to Kisuke’s interest in Shinobi transformation abilities. Seilah muses that if the ability weren’t so useless, she’d take control of him instead of Foster. Jamba grins that it isn’t useless, saying he can Polymorph living beings, including her. Smirking, Seilah asks why he hasn’t done so, guessing that there’s a limit distance or a danger of catching Foster in the crossfire. Jamba gasps, angrily thinking she called his bluff, and that both are true, with Mary also stunned Seilah figured it out so quickly. Giving a dark smile, Seilah asks what they expected from the Goddess of the Chilled Moon, Seilah of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus. Mary calls her an “arrogant bitch” for the multiple titles, leading to the insulted Seilah ordering Foster to destroy them with all she’s got. Foster then starts gathering flames, and they slowly grow bigger. Mary curses at the attack, and after Jamba tells her to use her mirrors, she admits her mirrors can’t contain an attack that big. Foster yells for the others to run away, but Mary says there’s nowhere to run. Cursing, Foster tosses a Flare Bomb, with Mary and Jamba frozen with fear and despair. Mary’s body then starts to glow, and a mirror appears on her body, with a figure popping out. He blocks the fire with a Bakudō #81: Dankū, with the fireball exploding on impact, leaving everyone unharmed, much to Seilah’s disappointment. Foster then collapses on her back, asking why her legs gave out. Kisuke explains that he tossed senbon into the nerves in her legs. While Mary and Jamba looks at Kisuke in shock, Seilah curses that someone screwed up, calling it an unwelcome plot twist, on top of her puppet being disabled. The Demon then releases control, supposing she’ll just have to deal with it, calling it no great loss. She then says a greater prize is before her. Kisuke smiles at that, saying he’s flattered she thinks of him as a prize. Seilah smiles at that, saying once she assumes direct control of Kisuke, she’ll be able to wipe out these three and all the other fellow officers and complete the prison break. Jamba and Mary watch in horror as Kisuke is caught in Macro, while Seilah laughs about it being easy, saying the mighty Kisuke Urahara could’ve done better. Kisuke says that Seilah puts too much stock in her power, then exerting his Spiritual Pressure. As Seilah calls it impossible, Kisuke asks if she knew that one of the Gotei 13 captains uses Spirit Energy as a shield, asking what happens if the Curse meets that shield. Seilah says that there is no way Macro can be resisted with just a Spirit Energy barrier, saying it isn’t possible. Kisuke shrugs, saying she has every right to be surprised, since Spirit Energy is new to her, probably never guessing it was a weakness of hers. Seilah snarls that she won’t be humiliated by the likes of him, sending more weapons at Kisuke. He disappears with Flash Step and gives a command of “Awaken, Benihime”. Seilah gasps in pain as she’s cut in an upwards swing from the Shikai. Falling to a knee, Seilah curses Kisuke, asking how he could be so strong, saying there’s no way he’s that special. Kisuke smiles, saying he’s being given too much credit, calling himself a simple shopkeeper. Seilah feels the killing intent and the exerted power, realizing that he’s stronger than her, and she can’t win against this dangerous opponent. She thinks she must flee, but thinks if she does that, she’ll leave Yukio. Her eyes widen at the thought, calling it impossible, asking if she cares about him. She brushes that off, as she is a demon and he is a human, claiming she doesn’t care for the boy, but she questions that. Yukio exclaims that Seilah’s in trouble, and he orders Shien to reverse what they did and get her out of there, and the surprised AI does so. Yukio then realizes what he did, asking himself if he’s going soft. Seilah’s eyes widen as she’s surrounded by darkness, yelling that she didn’t choose to use Kakō. She curses and pleads for it to stop, to no avail, as she vanishes. Kisuke frowns, observing her escape. Mary asks why he allowed it, with Kisuke saying they already have someone for interrogation, and the real priority was to make sure the three were okay. They then fall to their knees, cheering for their Master Urahara, for he saved their lives, and they are eternally grateful. Once the Chatroom collapses, Mavis smiles at them, cheerfully saying she’s glad they’re okay. Kisuke nods at that, then seriously saying it isn’t over. Mavis nods, knowing they must stop Yukio. Kisuke states that they’ll send someone into the last two dimensions to assess the situation. He then explains that he also rescued Mary so he could use her mirror powers to connect them to the Chatrooms. Mary nods and opens two Mirror Doors, then asking if they’re ready. Mavis states she’ll take the right and Kisuke the left. Once the two go through, the mirrors vanish behind them. Mary tells them to be safe, while Foster yells for them to get the senbon out so she can move. Jamba and Mary briefly look at each other and start laughing, leading to Foster cursing and threatening them when she gets out. Jamba calls that motivation not to do it, with her screaming in frustration. Gaara looks at Gremmy and his clone, thinking that two may be too difficult for him. Gremmy smiles and asks if Gaara is afraid, saying he’d understand if he were, given he’s facing the strongest Sternritter. He calls it practically impossible to fight an equally strong clone. Gaara vows to find a way, saying he won’t lose to the likes of Gremmy, declaring himself the 5th Kazekage of the Hidden Sand. Gremmy gloats that he’s the strongest Sternritter, and an elite of Yhwach is automatically higher than Gaara, boasting that Gaara will fall at the hands of two identical, powerful enemies. He then electricity, thinking he didn’t imagine lightning. Then a TWIN LARIAT slams into both Gremmy and his clone, crashing them into the wall. Gaara gives a sigh of relief, saying he didn’t expect the Raikage to come this way, thinking he was fine with letting people be in one-on-ones. A admits he is, but Mei and Ōnoki took out the other enemies, and Gremmy is the last one, playfully chiding Gaara for taking so long if he didn’t want him to fight with him. Gaara tells A that Gremmy is dangerous, asking him to be careful. Gremmy gets to his feet and imagines his injuries away, and quickly does the same for his clone. Gremmy then looks at A and Gaara, muttering about that actually hurting. Gremmy observes the two Kage, saying he couldn’t have imagined such an interesting turn of events. The Sternritter then looks up in the sky, wondering what he should do next with the unique opportunity of so many strong enemies. Mavis takes in her surroundings, with a massive castle in the middle. She concludes that Yukio is there, deciding its time to end it. Yukio smirks at the new presence of the Fairy Tactician. He states that a clash of two young geniuses has begun, the gaming genius vs. the Fairy Tactician. Appearing Characters Gremmy Thoumeaux Gaara Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Shien Isshin Kurosaki Ryūma Jigoro Tararan John Mei Terumi Ōnoki Mavis Vermillion Kuro Kisuke Urahara Ikaruga Mary Jamba Foster Seilah Benn Beckman Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio Shikaku Nara Mayuri Kurotsuchi A Abilities Magic *Illusion Magic ** Tenrou Army * Fairy Glitter Jutsu * Magnet Style ** Gold Dust ** Golden Fist ** Gold Shuriken ** Gold Clone * Earth Style: Multilayer Wall Jutsu * Particle Style ** Atomic Dismantling Jutsu ** Particle Clone Jutsu Fullbring * Digital Radial Invaders ** Chatroom ** Shien Haki Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Curse * Macro Mod Soul Powers * Mirror Dimension ** Defensive Formation ** Mirror Doors * Flame Breath * Flare Bomb * Polymorph Weapons * Shusui Kido * Bakudō #39: Enkōsen * Bakudō #81: Dankū (斷空, Splitting Void) Schrift * The Visionary Zanpakuto * Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon) * Benihime (紅姫, Crimson Princess) Hollow Powers * Sonido Resurrección * Giralda Techniques * Warrior’s Soul: Ethereal Cut * Warrior’s Soul: Disturbed Spirit * Warrior’s Soul: Dragon God Sword * Dragon God Sword * Getsuga Tenshō * Mugetsu Style ** Yasha Empty Flash ** Garuda Flame ** Airavata Lightning * El Uno Picotear * Ave Mezillos * Out of the Bag Attack * Kakō * Twin Lariat Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 60 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Trump Cards Next Chapter: Chapter 62 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Mavis vs Yukio Category:Mercurius Prison Break Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign